Girl Meets Womanhood
by HufflePride1994
Summary: Riley gets her first period and struggles with how to deal with it. Will she find help?


**Author's notes: Hey, so this is my first story. Please give me feedback! I would love to hear what you think of the story. I would also appreciate if you let me know how the format is since I have never posted a story here before. This is just a one shot I thought of. I decided to write it because I had wanted to find a story like it, but was unsatisfied by the stories I found. So I decided to write one myself. So. There ya go. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not gonna lie; I am really proud of it. Thank you!**

 **Girl Meets Womanhood:**

Riley woke up still in a fog of sleep. She felt sweaty and uncomfortable. Slowly she started to feel around her bed for her phone and finally found it under her pillow. She looked at the screen to check the time; wincing slightly as the screen illuminated brightly. 2:27 she read despairingly. She didn't feel quite right, but she couldn't put her finger on why yet. It was unusual for Riley to wake up in the middle of the night. She was used to getting a solid 9 hours of sleep every night because that is what was recommended for children her age and thus very important to adhere to. Maya always teased her for going to bed early when they had sleepovers. Riley rolled onto her back with a groan. All of a sudden a very strong dull ache rolled through her lower stomach. Wishing she could ignore the ache she closed her eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. With no success she rolled back over to her side wile throwing her covers off. Her feet landed gently on the cold wood floor. She remembered that she had let Auggie use her fluffy slippers as beds for his action figures earlier that week. Making a mental note to get her slippers back from Auggie she quietly made her way out of her room, into the hallway, and past her little brother's room to their shared bathroom. Maybe if I use the bathroom the ache will go away; Riley thought to herself. Riley sat down gingerly careful not to make a lot of noise. She did not want to wake her brother; she did not feel in the mood to put him back to sleep. She had felt uncharacteristically crabby lately. In fact in the past few days she had snapped at Maya twice. She had felt awful each time and apologized right away each time practically in tears. Maya, of course, had forgiven her right way. Riley remembered how the last time she had to apologize Maya had looked her deep in the eyes and asked if there was anything she needed to talk about. At the time Riley had said no. That wasn't exactly true but the fact of the matter was Riley didn't know what it was she needed to talk to Maya about. She had no idea what monster had taken over her mind and body to make her so sensitive and snappy. Maybe I haven't been getting enough sleep she hoped becoming even more desperate to get back to her bed and back to sleep. As she finished up she looked down to pull her cute pink underwear up, but when her eyes focused on the piece of clothing her breath caught in her lungs and a look of horror crossed her face. There, on her once adorable pink underwear, staring back at her was an evil dark-brown stain. No, not just a stain, but a gross discussing splat of "…bleh…" Riley felt shocked for a moment and then in the next understanding started to creep into her mind. Understanding, yes. Comfort, most definitely not. In a mad panic Riley's mind started to race to scenarios of what to do next. The two winning thoughts currently battling it out in her mind were, "cover it up and pretend it's not there. Maybe it's a false alarm and will go away buying me more precious time of blissful and uncomplicated childhood." The other thought being, "I want to tell my mommy so she can take care of me. Prop me up on the couch and bring me soup till I got better." But that was the problem wasn't it? I'm not sick. This was the ultimate mark of womanhood! Thought Riley sadly. Somehow she felt an unfamiliar wall between her and her mom that she had never felt before. She loved her mom. She trusted her with everything. Of course her mom had discussed this particular piece of puberty wisdom with her before, but Riley had looked at her hands the whole time. Not wanting to accept this new responsibility of womanhood yet. And until now she had been able to ignore it quite easily. The only time she had brought it up besides that awkward time with her mom was about four months ago when Maya had arrived to her apartment late that morning. Which, as much as Maya didn't care to be timely to school, was odd for her since it was a tradition of theirs for Maya to come to the Mathews' apartment early enough to eat a quick breakfast with the family.

That morning however, Maya had shown up late. The girls had to leave right away when Maya had arrived. Topanga Mathews had given Maya some toast for the road, and the girls had started their walk silently. Several minutes into the walk Maya had finally spoken up. Only slightly flushed she confessed, "Riles?" "Yes, peaches?" Riley had responded smiling reassuringly at her best friend. "I…um…" Maya hesitated. Suddenly remembering who she was and whom she was talking to; she gained her confidence. "I started my period this morning." Maya declared matter-of-factly. Riley had gazed at her for a brief moment somewhat at a loss of words. "You did!" Riley replied suddenly. "How does it feel? Is it gross? Do you feel older? Where you scared? Are you still scared? Did you tell your mom?" Riley spit fired at Maya "Whoa, hold on there crazy. One at a time." Maya chuckled slightly at her dramatic friend. Although she was grateful for the closeness she felt with the tall awkward girl she got to call her best friend at the moment. "I don't feel all that different, and yeah it's a little gross but it's not that bad." Maya spoke as she smiled at Riley. "What else…oh yeah…I couldn't tell mom even if I wanted to. Surprise surprise she left early this morning to take a double shift at the diner." Riley noticed a hint of contempt in her friend's voice. "It took me a wile to find out where she had her stash of …you know… supplies." Maya continued. Riley slipped her arm around the back of Maya's waist and smiled at her reassuringly. Maya in turn placed her arm on Riley's shoulder and they continued to school in a comfortable silence arm in arm.

Riley, unfortunately, could not ignore her situation any longer. She hesitatingly looked back down at her underwear once more half-hoping that the spot had only been a trick of her exhausted mind. To her despair this was not the case. The stain was still there. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to conjure more confidence Riley decided on dealing with the stain by her self in hopes that it was an isolated incident. She remembered from the health class video that was shown to the 5th grade girls that sometimes girls could experience spotting before starting a regular flow. Even as she thought it Riley's face flushed violently and an odd hot feeling flashed in her stomach from embarrassment. "Ugh this is a nightmare." Riley said out loud forgetting all about Auggie in the next room. Riley sighed; she finally pulled up her underwear uncomfortably and made her way back to her room. Closing her door behind her quietly she made her way to her bedside table and switched on her reading lamp. Riley walked over to her dresser and picked out another pair of underwear, careful to pick a pair that she didn't love quite so much this time. She slipped on the new pair then proceeded to place the soiled underwear in her hamper. Purposefully sandwiching them between a used set of sheets and a large pile of t-shirts and dresses. Glancing at the time on her phone again Riley grimaced noticing that almost a half an hour had passed since she first noticed the time. Riley climbed back in bed, turned her lamp off, and rolled over for a fitful and punctuated sleep.

The next day Riley woke up to her alarm sounding at 6:30. Groaning she turned the alarm off and rolled over onto her back. She had only just fallen back asleep after hours of mindless tossing and turning. Riley had noticed, to her dismay that her stomachache had still not gone away completely. It wasn't as bad as it was when she had woken in the middle of the night, but it was definitely there all the same. There was a knock at Riley's door. "Yes?" Riley called out. "You up sweetie?" her mom called from the other side. "Um…yes I'm awake." Riley called back. "Hey mom?" Riley said more hesitantly. "Yes hon?" Her mother called back. Riley hesitated again knowing that her mother stood patiently on the other side of the door. For a moment she thought she was going to tell her mom everything. About her now poor ruined underwear, to the ache in her stomach, to the apprehensiveness she felt about the whole situation. But then her courage failed her and she could not bring herself to confess what had happened earlier that night. "Umm… are you making enough breakfast for Maya?" Riley called in excuse. "Of course Riley" Replied her mom slowly from the closed door "I always do." Topanga kept going a little more brightly this time but still very calculated. Riley sighed satisfied with her cover-up. Just then she felt the dull ache in her stomach intensify just slightly. Quickly Riley got out of bed and grabbed some cloths she was going to wear. She then walked across the hall and locked herself in the bathroom. She started the water running in the shower, sat her cloths on the counter, and started to strip down to get in the shower. To her absolute horror when she started to remove her underwear this time she had not found an ugly brown stain, no, she would almost be grateful for that at the horror of this site. Instead she found a much worse site. A deep red, wet, stain sat there staring at her. Hot tears started to flow freely down Riley's cheeks. Whether the tears where the result of the bitter disappointment that she had been wrong about the "isolated incident", the embarrassment of it all, sheer panic, or downright shock, Riley did not know. Not that it mattered. It had become apparent that this was "the real deal" and could not be ignored. Holding back frustrated sobs Riley threw her cloths back on turned off the water and scuttled across the hall and back to the privacy of her room. She locked the door behind her. "Calm down Riley." She thought bitterly to herself. "It's not as if you don't know what is happening or what to do per say." Riley thought back again to the horribly awkward chat that she had with her mom and the video in health class. Despite all the reasoning in her brain nothing was working to ease her emotions. The tears kept streaming frustratingly from her eyes. Maya. Riley thought emphatically. Maya would know what to do. Maya always knew what to do. Riley scrambled to grab her phone. She frantically fingered the keys to type the message "Maya! I need U here ASAP! Pls hurry." Riley stared at her phone desperate for a quick response. Almost as soon as she sent the text she saw the reply. "K on my way." Instantly feeling relief Riley wiped the tears from her face and looked around her room planning out her next move. She quickly grabbed another new pair of underwear and threw the newly soiled ones in the hamper hidden with the other ruined pair. Riley proceeded to stuff the clean pair of underwear with several tissues to create a makeshift pad. She still didn't want to explain to her mom what had happened. She just knew that once she told her mom everyone would find out and everyone would treat her differently. How could she face anyone if in the back of her mind she knew that they would be secretly judging her for this horrifying and terrible thing that was happening to her body? Riley grabbed a new outfit; she had left the other outfit in the bathroom. She grabbed a long sweater and comfortable leggings, and threw them on. It wasn't a typical Riley Mathews fashion choice, but she really didn't feel in the mood to make any other effort. Riley was lost in thought when her bedroom window slid open revealing an only slightly frazzled Maya. "Riley I swear if you aren't injured or in deep trouble right now I'm gonna strangle you." Maya complained not looking up at her friend yet. Riley suddenly felt a new wave of overwhelming emotion and new tears started to fall down her face. She hiccupped softly trying to keep from all out crying and hung her head at a loss of words. Maya, whose face had fallen at the sight of her best friend standing before her in such an upset state, softened her approach immediately. "Kiddo, what happened?" Maya asked sincerely. Greeting her troubled friend with a tight hug. Riley accepted the embrace thankfully soaking in the comforting grip and resting her head on her shorter friend's shoulder. The two girls stayed standing this way for a few moments. Riley quietly crying onto her friend's shoulder and Maya patiently waiting for an explanation of what was going on. "I… I uh…I've" Riley stuttered. Maya broke the hug and looked deeply into Riley's face searching for answers. Maya took Riley by the hand and led her carefully to the bay window like they had done so many times before. "Take a deep breath honey," Maya said maternally "and start from the beginning. It's only me. You know you can tell me anything." Riley did as she was told. She took a deep yet shaky breath. Blinking back the last of the tears. "This morning" Riley started slowly "I…got… my period" She finally got out. Maya blinked at her for a second before an understanding smirk started to stretch across her face. Maya knew that her friend could be overly dramatic, but she didn't want to come across as insensitive just now. She understood that even though Riley could let her emotions run away with her at times her feelings were non-the-less authentic and should thus be treated with respect and understanding. Not to mention it was her friend's overflowing heart that attracted Maya to her rich friendship in the first place. "Honey, that's a good thing." Maya said encouragingly to her friend. "I know you know what's going on" Maya continued, "I know you payed way more attention to that health class than I did!" Maya said giggling slightly. Even Riley smiled at this. "There's my girl." Maya exclaimed smiling at Riley. Riley sighed heavy "It's not that I don't understand what's happening." Riley complained, "It's that I don't feel ready for it to happen yet! I mean I'm just a kid still. I don't want people thinking of me differently. It's so embarrassing!" Riley looked down at her hands in her lap. "Look Riles" Maya started, "I don't know what to tell you about why it's happening now and not later, but I do know that it's only as embarrassing as you make it. It's just something that happens to all girls' bodies when they get older. Like getting taller or something." Maya retorted to her friend's frustration. Riley pondered this for a moment. "Maya getting taller isn't embarrassing. Everyone gets taller! This is completely different!" Riley said not giving up her feeling on the subject. "What do I do? How do I keep everyone from knowing? How am I supposed to deal with this I'm only a kid!" Riley started to get worked up again. "Riley" Maya said forcefully but still with understanding "you are going to be fine. What has your mom said about this?" Riley looked down again and then back over to Maya "Well I haven't exactly told her about it yet." Riley confessed. Maya looked incredulously at Riley "Are you kidding me? Why not?" "I told you. I'm embarrassed. I don't want to tell her yet. I just want to be her little Riley longer." Riley said dejectedly. This time Maya sighed, "Riles, I really think telling her is the best thing to do. I think you need a woman's advice on this one, and who better than YOUR mom. She's a fierce Amazonian warrior. If anyone knew what to do it would be her." "But Maya why can't you just tell me what I should do?" Whined Riley. "Riley I'm barely older than you! And I've only gotten it twice myself." Argued Maya. This time Riley looked incredulous. "But you got yours four months ago!" Riley exclaimed. Maya relaxed her response a little not wanting to argue with her sensitive friend. "Yeah but I only got it one other time since then about month and a half ago. I read in a book that, that can be pretty normal when you are just starting out, but it doesn't always happen that way." Maya explained trying to sound convincing, "yes, yes I did read a book don't go ruining my rep. chump." Maya added playfully "See? My mom isn't really around for me to ask questions and even when she is we don't have the relationship like you do with your mom. So I gotta find things out the hard way. By myself." Riley gazed at her friend slightly ashamed. "You're not by yourself Maya" Riley said soothingly "you got me. Always. Do I got you?" She added after a long pause. "Of course you do kiddo." Maya said connecting her forehead to Riley's "Of course you do. And if you decide you need to tell your mom I will be right here with you if you want." "Thanks Maya." Riley said earnestly. "Girls breakfast is ready!" The girls heard Riley's mom from the kitchen. "Coming" Yelled Riley in response. "You ready for this?" Maya asked. "I guess I have to be." Riley said with little confidence.

In the kitchen the girls scarfed down a quick breakfast wile neither one spoke very much. "You two ready for today?" Topanga asked suspiciously. "yup" was Maya's quick answer. Riley's was even shorter. "Mhm." She spoke unenergetically. "Right." Came Topanga's long and drawn out reaction. Clearly not believing them Topanga was about to hit them with a follow up question, but just then Cory Mathews walked past them and into the living room. "Better hurry up gang" He unknowingly interrupted, "Ya got my class first and we are covering non other than, drum role please, Belgium 1831!" "Yeah right." Inserted Maya. But Riley took this moment as an opportunity to get away from her inquisitive mother. "Oh! You're right dad, nothing is more important than our education." Riley said trying a little to hard. She got up and grabbed her school bag and Maya did the same "See ya mom." Riley said "Yup, bye Mrs. Mathews." Maya called. On her way to hurry out through the living room Riley almost tripped over Auggie who was playing sweetly on the floor. "Auggie!" Riley burst out in a sudden fit of frustration and rage, "You almost made me trip! And I want my slippers back! They aren't toys!" She continued not being able to stop herself. Although she regretted the bitter tone she used as soon as the words crossed her lips. Auggie stood up defiantly "Well where else am I supposed to let Captain Manhattan sleep? He needs his beauty rest!" Topanga's head had snapped up from the dishes she was working on in the kitchen. "Riley Mathews! I am appalled at you. I did not raise you to speak to your brother like that." Topanga scolded with a firm but calm voice. "Would you care to tell me what has gotten into you today?" Topanga added. This time with a little more care in her voice. "Nothing!" Riley defended, a little to quickly and with a little too much force. "Fine. Then you will come home directly after school today and you will help me with some extra chores until you can remember how to be a respectful member of this household." Topanga said with finality. She had been kind but firm. "Fine." Riley replied indignantly. Blinking back hot tears of anger and frustration, even though in the back of her mind she was telling herself that she deserved the punishment for barking angrily at Auggie for no reason. The girls turned to leave. Once they were out the door Maya looked over at her friend. Riley was wiping away tears from her face for which felt like the hundredth time that day. "You okay?" Maya asked quietly and carefully. Riley sighed and softened her face. "Yeah. I'm okay" she replied subdued. The girls linked arms supportively and continued their walk to school.

When the two girls arrived at school that morning Riley had managed to calm down. She was still slightly perplexed at the random outbursts of anger and sadness that she had been feeling. Is this really because of what is happening inside my body? Or am I just turning into a mean and angry person now that I have been thrown into womanhood? Riley thought this frantically hoping it was the former. "Hey. Earth to Rileytown. We got history first. What homework were we supposed to do?" Maya asked in a slight panic. "Eh, it doesn't matter" She chuckled "I wouldn't have done it anyway!" Maya said more to herself than anybody else. At that moment Farkle and Lucas sauntered up to the girls who were standing at their lockers. "Hey" Lucas spoke with a cool smile as usual. "La-dies" Farkle choked out. Except for this time his voice did an awkward squeak. Maya was about to burst out in laughter when she caught Lucas eyeing her down with a knowing look that was no doubt imploring her to hold it in. Maya settled for a playful jeer instead. "Ooo Farkle, sounds like you need to get your speakers fixed." and she chuckled, but kindly. Farkle ignored her. "I don't care what you say, Maya, today I can't be bothered because today is the day I will finally learn what happened in Belgium 1831!" Farkle spoke with interjected voice cracking. "Yeah I wouldn't count on it" Maya interjected knowingly as she looked over at her silent friend Riley who had been quietly packing and unpacking books into her locker. "Hey, you've been mighty quiet Riley." Lucas said charmingly. "Everything okay over there in Rileytown?" Lucas finished with a smile. "I'm just fine Lucas." Riley spoke with a little to much effort. Maya however had noticed a nervous shake in her demeanor. Lucas was about to question further, but Maya jumped in to save Riley from having to explain any further to the boys. "Okay! Um Riley, I just remembered we had to go see Harper for that extra credit assignment before school, remember? You guys go ahead and go to class we'll catch up with you later. " Maya spoke quickly so no one could interject. "What! Extra credit? I don't remember any extra credit! Why don't I get do to extra credit? I wants me some extra credit!" Farkle said wildly and without breaths, his voice still catching in his throat every once in a wile. Lukas seemed to wisely catch on that the girls needed to deal with something privately. "Farkle, buddy you have a 102% in that class. Miss Harper can't give you any more credit. Let's just go to class and you'll feel better." Lucas said with a smirk. He took his smaller friend by the shoulders and led him into their history classroom wile shooting the girls a wink and a smile as he walked past. Riley waited until the boys were well out of earshot before turning to Maya who was waiting expectantly. "Maya," Riley started nervously "I think I have a problem." Maya spoke, "I figured as much. Wanna let me in on what it is?" Riley lowered her voice and leaned in to her friend a little "I didn't want to ask my mom for… supplies… this morning. So I just grabbed some tissues hoping they would do the job." Riley whispered with a cringe and added, "I don't think they are." Maya grimaced at this news. "Okay" Maya said with more confidence than she felt, "Let's asses the damage." Maya walked a circle around her friend checking for any embarrassing leaks. "Okay not so bad" Maya finally said, "Nothing to bad yet." "Not to bad!" Riley exclaimed, "This is an emergency of epic proportions! What am I gonna do? I know! I can stand here like a statue all day not moving. No one will notice anything." Riley stated with finality. "Uh, hold on there crazy. I think everyone will know something is up if you are standing there not moving all day." Maya said smiling at her friend's goofiness. Just then the bell rang signaling the start of classes. "Maya?" Riley's head had shot up in response to hearing the bell. "It's fine Mathews we have a real excuse this time." Maya claimed coolly, "This is an easy fix we'll just head on over to the nurses office, get you all set up, and then hide until lunchtime." Maya threw in the last part hopefully. Riley gave her a playfully scornful look. "Nice try Hart." Riley said smiling at her mischievous friend. "Eh, it was worth a try." Maya said smiling back. She was really just happy to see her friend smile again. The two girls started their walk to the nurse's office. Maya rolled her eyes playfully at the awkward way her friend was walking because Riley was attempting to walk with as little movement as possible.

When the girls finally got to the nurse's office; Riley stopped at the door. "I don't want to ask for them." Riley stated shaking her head. "Riley, you need real pads. You can't keep using tissues all day. Trust me. You'll feel much more comfortable." Maya responded. Riley just stood there still frozen. "Come on," said Maya taking Riley's hand and leading her through the door, "I'll help you." The girls walked up to the nurse's desk together. On the other side of the desk sat a plump older woman with a kind face and graying hair. "Girls," The woman greeted them and then turned to Maya, "Miss Hart, I hope you are not about to try and convince me that you have the chicken pox again." The nurse said with a smile, but with seriousness in her voice. Riley turned unbelievingly to Maya. "Really?" Riley said with a smile. "What can I say? Your dad wanted me to give a presentation on my country study and I don't play like that!" Maya spoke honestly. "Mmhmm." Said the nurse knowingly, "And what brings you two to my office today?" Maya spoke first knowing that Riley wasn't about to. "Nurse Maddox, Riley is here to ask you something." Maya looked over at her friend expectantly wile giving Riley's hand an encouraging squeeze. Riley looked shocked for a second and then began to stutter. "I got… this morning… but I don't… I mean I need… I mean I was wondering if… if I could get. " But Nurse Maddox cut her off. "Hold on Miss Mathews I'll be right back." The girls just looked at each other as Nurse Maddox disappeared behind a door that was adjacent to her desk. Neither of the girls had time to say anything before the nurse came back out of the room however, holding a brown paper bag folded neatly at the top. "Here you go, love." Nurse Maddox said to Riley as she handed her the brown bag and sat back down at her desk. Riley looked inside the bag gingerly as if she expected something to pop out at her as soon as she opened it. Riley merely looked perplexed. On the inside of the bag was a generous amount of pads in various brightly collared wrappers, a small travel sized bottle of painkillers, and a few fun sized Snickers bars. As well as a pamphlet entitled: "Puberty For Girls." Riley looked back up astonished. "How did you know?" Riley asked inquisitively. "Oh I expect all y'all girls to find your way to me at about your age," explained Nurse Maddox, "Y'all pour into my office stuttering like the floor's about ta open up and swallow ya whole. Yer all here for the same thing. Becoming a woman isn't always an easy process, but I do my best to make it as easy a transition as possible." Riley's face flushed violently as she made eye contact with the nurse. She pondered over what Nurse Maddox had said for a moment. Does everyone really go through this just like me? Riley thought to herself. After a moment Riley responded, "Thank you Nurse Maddox." "No problem at all sweetie, just you remember to come talk to me or any other trusted woman if you have any questions okay?" Nurse Maddox waited for a response. Riley nodded in agreement; whether or not she actually planned to do so or not didn't matter at the moment. Nurse Maddox continued, apparently content with the nod, "And keep this one outa trouble will you?" She nodded towards Maya with a smile. Riley looked at Maya with a smile as well, "Oh. I will try my best." Both girls smirked at each other.

As they left the nurse's office they quickly headed towards the bathroom that was next to their history classroom. Riley was grateful that it was empty except for her and Maya. Riley headed into a stall to take care of her situation wile Maya hopped up on the counter and started toying with one of the knobs on a leaky sink. "Maya?" Riley spoke from in the bathroom stall. "Yeah?" Maya said looking up from her spot. "Do you think my mom ever felt embarrassed about getting her period when she was my age?" Maya tried to imagine this for a moment. It was hard to think of Mrs. Mathews as anything but a fierce and confidant woman. "Yeah, probably," Maya answered at last, "Like I said. Everyone goes through this. Yeah maybe not boys, but all girls understand for sure. It doesn't have to be embarrassing if you don't want it to be." Riley was quiet for a moment thinking about this. She still felt embarrassed even if she was starting to understand that she didn't have to be. Riley finished up and walked out of the stall. "You feel better?" Maya questioned. Riley smiled, "Yes, I do." She answered honestly. She felt more prepared now that she had the bag Nurse Maddox had given her. "Thanks Maya," Riley continued, "I couldn't have done it without you." Maya gave Riley a grin. "Anytime kid, anytime." Riley seemed to remember where they were and what time it was. "Oh my gosh, Maya, we have missed a quarter of our first class! We need to go right now!" Riley exclaimed seriously. Maya groaned, "Ugh do we have to?" Riley ignored this and took Maya's hand this time leading her out of the bathroom, across the hall, and into their history class.

Both girls slowed down as they walked into the room. Mr. Mathews had stopped speaking and everyone was starring at them. "Where have you two been?" Cory Mathews asked expectantly switching his gaze back and forth between the two girls who were now looking at their feet in front of him. Riley just walked to her seat, her face flushed, and sat down keeping her head low. Her father and teacher just stared at her disbelievingly. "I expect that from you. Not her!" Cory said pointing from Maya to Riley. Maya simply handed Mr. Mathews a yellow note from the nurse's office and found her way to her seat. Corry looked down at the note. It vaguely stated, "Excused tardy/ approved nurse's visit." Confusion turned to concern as Cory stared at the note. "What happened? Is one of you sick or hurt?" A shocked and scared look shot across Riley's face as her mouth dropped open. She was at a loss of words. Maya spoke up first. "Uh yeah," She said with forced confidence, "I was coughing and Riley took me to go get some medicine." Maya avoided the stares form Lucas and Farkle who had known this was a lie since they had been with the girls that morning. Mr. Mathews scanned Maya's face obviously not believing her, and was deciding whether or not to pursue the truth from her just now. "Yeah. Okay, " Was his final response, "Back to dealing with Yogi's identity crisis." Mr. Mathews continued. Maya looked back at Farkle with a goofy smile. "Not Belgium 1831?" she mouthed. Farkle just glared at her and nodded over to Yogi who was wearing all black and had is hair pushed up into a tall Mohawk. "Yikes." Maya responded and turned back around towards the front of the room.

Riley hadn't listened to a word her dad had said after his initial questioning of where they had been. Her mind was hundreds of miles away thinking about what Nurse Maddox had said, what Maya had said, and wondering if her mom had ever felt the same embarrassment that Riley had been feeling. As the bell rang signaling the end of their first class everyone moved out of the room to head to their lockers before the next class started. Cory had stopped Riley and Maya before they could get out. "Girls, I want you to wait a minute." He spoke. The girls did as they were told even though Riley's stomach dropped at the request. Her dad was the absolute last person she ever wanted to know about her period. Cory stared at both girls half expecting them to fess up to what had happened at the nurse's office. When they had said nothing, he continued to speak. "Okay," He said decidedly, "I'm not going to make you tell me what really happened." A flash of relief flashed through Riley. "Just as long as you can promise me that if anything becomes to big of a problem for you two to control that you will come to me or your mom immediately." The girls nodded emphatically. "We promise Mr. Mathews." Maya declared honestly. Cory nodded at her approvingly and then turned his head to his daughter who was still not making eye contact with him. "Riley?" he followed up. Riley managed to look up at him with redness in her cheeks. "I promise dad." She said. Cory accepted this and let the girls go.

Riley and Maya managed to grab their books and catch up with the boys. Lucas looked at them suspiciously. "So, what has been up with you two today?" He questioned. Riley answered, "Nothing." Unconvincingly. Lucas just looked at her harder, his interest being peeked all the more. "Don't worry about it Huckleberry," Maya teased, "It's private. " She added a little more seriously. Lucas squinted his eyes slightly, but then lightened up. "Fair enough." He concluded. Riley was grateful that he was such a gentleman and respected her privacy. Another flash of heat radiated through her body, although this time it was for a completely different reason. She smiled at her friends. She had so much love for each of them. "So Lucas, what's up with Yogi?" Riley asked with a laugh. Everyone was happy for a change of subject and they continued to laugh and talk the rest of the way to their next class.

The rest of the day was significantly better for Riley. Her and her friend's attended classes as usual and they laughed and joked just like any other day. Now and then Riley and Maya would separate themselves from the boys and whisper and giggle to themselves secretively. Lucas noticed this, but he wisely let them have their moments alone. He understood that there were some things you needed to share privately with your most best friend and no one else. At the end of the day just before they were about to head home he approached Riley. "Hey there sunshine." Lucas greeted her sweetly. This greeting made Riley's heart flutter, but she didn't let on. Riley let him continue. "You know that you're one of my best friends. If you ever needed anything you could talk to me." He said charmingly. Riley smiled a huge thankful smile. "I know Lucas. You are one of my best friends too, but honestly there's nothing to worry about. It's just a girl thing." Riley concluded. Lucas didn't exactly understand, but he understood well enough that he knew he didn't need to know the details. "Alright." He smiled respectfully, "I'm just glad you are okay." The two said their goodbyes for the day and left in opposite directions to go home.

Riley caught up with Maya. As they were walking home Riley reached her arm around to her blonde friend's waist and placed her head on her shoulder for a moment. Maya smiled down at her friend. "Ugh," Riley started, "I am not looking forward to facing her." Maya understood this to mean Riley's mom. "It's gonna be okay Riles." Maya comforted. "I know it is." Riley confessed, "I just feel bad for this morning, and I still don't want to bring up the whole… you know… period thing." Maya nodded understanding. Riley added, "I wish you could come with me." Maya quickly responded, "Hey, I can if you want me to. Text me later after you do your chores and I'll be right over." Riley smiled, "Okay, sounds like a plan. The girls hugged and went their separate ways.

Riley took a deep breath as she slid her key into the lock and twisted it granting her entrance to her family's apartment. "Mom, " She said tentatively, "I'm home." "Hey sweetie," Riley heard her mother call, "I'll be there in a minute." Riley was glad her mom didn't sound angry. Not that she really expected her to. Her mom continued from the other room, "Why don't you go and change out of your school cloths and then we'll get started." "Okay," Riley called back as she headed into her room. Riley walked into her room and closed the door behind her. As she turned around she noticed, to her great surprise, that there was a pretty gift bag and a card resting in the bay window. Riley walked over to investigate the mysterious present. She gingerly picked up the card that read "To Riley:" It was in her mom's neat handwriting. Even more confused and curious Riley opened up the card and began to read.

"My sweet girl…" It started out, "… I understand that you are currently going through some changes that are difficult for you to talk about. You should know that I respect your privacy and would never force you to talk to me about such things. However, I wanted you to know that I am here for you either way. Please understand that I am here to support and guide you in any way you need me to. I would love it if you could come talk to me, but in any case here are some things that you will be needing. Love mom"

Riley read over the note again with more surprise than before. How had she known? Riley thought to herself. Then Riley remembered the gift bag. Riley clutched the bag in her hand and peered inside. The most prominent item in the bag was the large package of pads. Riley pulled them out and placed them on the bench next to her. The next thing in the bag was a cute-pink-fuzzy hot water bottle. Riley sat that next to the package of pads. Lastly Riley pulled out a little white box with a red bow around it. She carefully pulled one end of the bow and lifted the lid of the box. On the inside she found a delicate silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. On the back of the pendant was the inscription "Forever my little Riley." Just then Riley heard a light knock at her bedroom door as it opened slightly revealing her mom. Riley looked up at her mother from her place in the bay window. She was still at loss of words. "Do you like it?" Topanga asked. "Like it?" Riley replied in awe. "I love it! Thanks mom." She walked over to her mother and threw her arms around her for a hug. After a moment Riley let go and backed up a little. "I love all of it," Riley said pointedly, "Thank you for everything." Topanga nodded knowingly. "But how did you know?" Riley asked still confused. "Riley," Topanga said with a smile, "I'm your mom; you can't hide anything from me." Riley smiled at this, but let her mom continue. "Besides," Topanga said, "I could just tell. I'm a woman too. I know one when I see one." Topanga smiled at her daughter again. A horrified look crossed Riley's face, and Topanga seemed to understand what it meant. "I'm sure no one else has noticed though Riley. I'm just exceptional at noticing my precious daughter." Topanga quickly added. Riley felt relieved at these words. She also felt a renewed comfort with her mom that she had been missing since she had first woken up that morning by her changing body. "Mom?" Riley spoke summoning her courage. "Yes?" Was Topanga's response. "Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions before I start on my chores?" Topanga broke into a wide grin. "I thought you would never ask." Riley and her mother sat in the bay window for what felt like a long time; taking turns asking and answering questions. They talked about how Topanga had very much so felt the same embarrassment to getting her first period as Riley had. They talked about the responsibility of taking good care of your body. Most comfortingly to Riley they talked about how having a period and growing into an adult body didn't automatically make you a grown-up right away. Riley was still allowed, and expected to be a child. As the conversation came naturally to an end Riley declared, "Thank you mom I feel so much better about this whole thing." That had been the truth. Riley had felt better than she had all day. "Boy was Maya right about needing to talk to you." Riley confessed. Topanga chuckled, "I'm glad you have smart friends who look after you," Topanga paused for a moment, "speaking of, why don't we postpone your punishment for the weekend, and have Maya over for a girls night. How 'bout that?" Riley smiled widely, "yyyyyeeeaaaayyyyyy!" she exclaimed in her signature Riley way. Topanga laughed slightly, "Good. You invite her over and I'll start on dinner." Topanga patted Riley on the knee and got up to leave the room. Riley grabbed her phone and texted Maya intensely. "Come over quick! And plan to stay the night!" "Got it." was all the response she got. Several minutes later Maya was climbing through Riley's cracked window like she had so many times before. "Okay kid. What's the game plan? How we gonna play this one out?" Maya spoke without any prompting. "Well…" Riley started as she continued to fill Maya in on what had happened since she got home from school. Maya beamed, "Told ya it would be okay." "Didn't I?" She added, although not arrogantly. "Yes, you were right." Conceded Riley with a smile. The girls continued talking and laughing at various anecdotes, as they got ready to have a girl's night in.

Later that night after dinner the girls were sitting on Riley's bed with a laptop catching up on new episodes of "The Red Planet Diaries." When they heard a knock on Riley's door. "Come in," they replied in unison. Topanga walked in. "You two and that show." Topanga said rolling her eyes playfully. The girls just giggled in response. Topanga continued, "I wanted to speak to both of you for a few minutes." "Sure." Said Riley closing the laptop and putting it off to the side. Topanga sat down at the end of the bed opposite the girls. Both Riley and Maya waited patiently. "There are lot of confusing changes that happen to girls as they start getting older," Topanga stated, "Periods are just the beginning." She looked at the girls for a moment to see how they were receiving the message. Both girls had felt a slight heat reach into their cheeks as they flushed just a little bit. Although they both still felt safe and comfortable. Topanga continued, "Sometimes it can be embarrassing, and I want you to know that if you feel embarrassed that it totally fine, and if you don't that's fine too. The important thing to know is that either way you can always get an adult's help anyway." Riley thought about how her mom had helped her earlier that evening without her having to bring up the awkward conversation. Maya and Riley looked at each other and then back at Topanga and smiled. Topanga concluded, "I am here for you… for both of you…" She said pointedly looking at Maya, "If you have any questions. No matter how embarrassing you think they may be." The three women sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments when, to Riley's surprise, Maya spoke up with a question. "It is normal then," Maya posed the question, "That I've only had two periods in the last four months?" Maya flushed a little more, but Topanga give her a large reassuring smile. Topanga answered all of the girls many questions; the girls gaining confidence and the embarrassment waning the longer the conversation went on. Both girls asked questions to their hearts' desire.

Even later that night, but not to late because Riley still believed very strongly in the nine hours of sleep rule, Riley and Maya laid side by side in Riley's bed. Neither girl was asleep yet, but the lights were off and the laughter and conversation had begun to diminish. Maya rolled over on her side to face Riley; who in turn looked over to face her friend back. "Your mom is pretty cool." Maya said earnestly. Riley smiled, "Yes, she is isn't she." The girls fell into another bout of comfortable silence. Riley was lost in thought. She thought about how glad she was that things had worked out for her with her mom, but also how they had unexpectingly worked out for Maya as well. She was so glad Maya also had an adult around that she could trust with such personal information. Mostly Riley was just grateful for Maya for being such a reliable friend to her all the time. She knew that whatever happened in the future; whether it was the horrors of puberty or the challenges of life, there would be one thing she could rely on. Maya, her parents, and the rest of her friends would be right at her side to face the challenges with her. And it was at this thought that Riley had finally drifted off into a much-needed and welcomed sleep.


End file.
